


Stress Relief

by Lytorika



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, Vanilla, this is the first fic I've ever written so please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytorika/pseuds/Lytorika
Summary: Angela covered her mouth with her hands as she tried to stifle a laugh. „I wouldn’t mind a threesome with you two, you know?“Henry looked at her like she had just confessed to being the masked gentleman himself, and after a long pause, he finally blinked and turned towards the stairs, fuming. „Fine, if you’re going to keep making jokes on such a low level, I'd rather go to bed!“While Henry stormed up the wooden staircase, Randall sat back down next to Angela and laughed his ass off. Angela couldn’t help but join in. When they had mostly calmed down and were still gasping for air, Angela voiced her concern:„Do you think that went too far…? He really did seem angry this time…“ Her smile had turned into a frown as she was contemplating going after Henry to apologise.„He'll be fine. You know he acts like a prude when it comes to these kinda jokes.“„I know, but… Well, I guess  you know him better than me in that regard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is the first fanficition I've ever written and I only wrote it thanks to a friend who we'll call J. Thank you!  
> There will eventually be smut and I'm considering some follow-up oneshots, but we'll see how this goes (ﾉ･д･)ﾉ

The three of them had been living together for almost a whole year now. Everyone had been busy catching up with Randall and Henry had spent most of his time rebuilding Monte d'Or.   
He still handled most of the finances by himself, since the work didn’t really bother him and he wanted to make the city as beautiful and grand as he could.   
Much to his surprise, both Angela and Randall had asked him to join them for tea in the evenings. Their argument was something like „You spend way too much time in your office. It'd be nice to have you around for dinner!“.   
Of course, Henry accepted the offer and even prepared the food himself that evening. 

„I'm glad you could make it!“ Randall had grown his hair out again, even though Henry insisted he should cut it every now and then.   
„Ha ha, very funny. I hope you realise that we live in the same house?“   
Randall snickered and walked up behind Henry to have a look at the meat he was currently preparing.   
„Looks good!“ After a brief moment, Randall’s eyes widened as if he just remembered something really important that he had forgotten about. 

„I should’ve said ‚What’s cooking, good-looking?‘ when I came in!!“   
Whilst Henry only let out a deep sigh of disappointment- he was used to these kinds of jokes by now- Randall burst out laughing.   
He was still wiping a tear from his eye when Angela entered the kitchen. 

„What are you two up to in here?! Randall, didn’t I tell you to stop annoying Henry while he prepares your food? You never know, he might put too much salt in there!“   
She pointed at Randall and waved her finger like she was scolding him with a stern expression.   
Randall finally seemed to get his laughter under control and took a step back to let Henry pass him as he placed the plates on their kitchen table. 

When he turned back around, Randall pulled him into his arms and gave him a quick peck on the forehead before letting him go again.   
„I know he’d never do that! He loves me way too much to kill me!“   
„I'm sure you would not die from simply eating salty food.“ Henry’s face looked faintly annoyed, although it was obvious he was just trying to hide the fact that the redness on his cheeks had been caused by Randall’s earlier advances.   
They kept on bantering this way all throughout dinner, and even though he tried to keep a straight face, even Henry had to laugh at some point. 

 

After dinner, Henry prepared some tea and they all sat down in the living room to talk about their day .   
Somehow, the topic shifted to the 18 years Randall had been gone and what had happened in that time.   
„So… I mean, you lived together and pretended to be married for most of those 18 years, right?“   
Both Angela and Henry nodded, not knowing what Randall was trying to say.   
„Did you… I mean, did you have..sex?“ 

 

Henry spat out his tea, spilling most of it all over the table. His face was as red as a tomato and it was obvious he hadn’t anticipated that kind of question.   
Meanwhile, Angela seemed better at keeping her composure.

„We didn’t, actually. It was just.. an unspoken agreement we came to.“   
Her voice sounded calm, even though her cheeks seemed more red than usual, too.   
Randall had gotten up and picked up a few napkins to help Henry clean up the spilled tea. He had a smile on his face as he pat Henry on the back, telling him „It was just a joke!“. 

„You seemed pretty serious for it to be a joke!“ Henry was still agitated. It had been a stressful week.   
Angela covered her mouth with her hands as she tried to stifle a laugh. „I wouldn’t mind a threesome with you two, you know?“   
Henry looked at her like she had just confessed to being the masked gentleman himself and after a long pause, he finally blinked and turned towards the stairs, fuming. „Fine, if you’re going to keep making jokes on such a low level, I'd rather go to bed!“   
While Henry stormed up the wooden staircase, Randall sat back down next to Angela and laughed his ass off. Angela couldn’t help but join in. When they had mostly calmed down and were still gasping for air, Angela voiced her concern: 

„Do you think that went too far…? He really did seem angry this time…“ Her smile had turned into a frown as she was contemplating going after Henry to apologise.   
„He'll be fine. You know he acts like a prude when it comes to these kinda jokes.“   
„I know, but… Well, I guess you know him better than me in that regard. I still wonder how you even got him to unbutton his shirt in front of you!“ 

„It was hard work, I tell you!“ Randall puffed out his chest like he was proud of his achievement.   
„It did take a while to convince him to try anything…“ He was more serious now, putting a finger up to his chin as if he was trying hard to figure out the solution to some kind of puzzle.   
„I think I could do it again, though.“   
„…What?“ Angela looked up from her tea, confused.   
„I mean, I think I could convince him to do it again!“ Randall exclaimed gleefully, his eyes shining like he had solved the puzzle he had just encountered. 

„Randall! You really shouldn’t say it like that. Show some respect for Henry’s decisions!“ Angela was glaring at him and seemed genuinely angry at his choice of words.   
„Alright, alright, I'm sorry! You know I didn’t mean it like that…“ Randall put both his hands up and scrunched his shoulders to admit his defeat. Angela smiled again, closing her eyes and taking a sip of her tea. „Good.“  
„But… if I really wanted to… ask him about this…“ Randall put down his teacup, stood up and looked down at her.  
„…I'm going to need your help!“ He pointed his finger at Angela, whose eyes widened at his sudden proposal.   
„You mean…?“   
„Yes, you'll get that threesome!“   
„How can you say that with a straight face?!“ Now Angela’s face was red as a tomato. „I wasn’t serious!“ 

Randall lifted one eyebrow, looking at her suspiciously. „…It sounded pretty serious! Besides, it will be fun!“   
Angela didn’t seem convinced, but kept her concerns to herself for now.   
„I think it might help Henry loosen up a bit, too. He’s always so serious and stressed.“ Randall sounded like he was deep in thought and entirely serious about the idea. 

„I'm not sure if this is a good idea…?“ Randall didn’t acknowledge her protest. His goal was set. 

He would get Henry into bed, if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! (no smut yet I'm sorry guys)

The following weeks were hell for Henry. Not only did Randall make EVEN MORE sexual jokes than before, now even Angela occasionally joined in. It was like they had teamed up against him!  
It had gotten to the point where Henry just tried to avoid the two of them altogether.  
He hated to admit it, but he had gotten quite used to the vulgar language. So when it inevitably came to another evening spent together, he was ready to face a full hour of the most terrible, most vulgar jokes he had ever heard in his life… 

 

And then nothing. Not a single even remotely sexual joke. Don’t get me wrong, he was very pleasantly surprised, but still… It just seemed odd that they would stop so suddenly.  
His confusion must have been showing on his face , because Randall looked at him with (fake) concern before carefully asking  
„Is everything alright?“  
Henry’s brows furrowed as he pondered whether he should ask about the sudden change in behaviour.  
„…What is this all about?“  
He more or less glared at Randall trough lowered lashes, who in turn glanced at Angela. She was quietly sipping her tea, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.  
„I think you should tell him now.“ Angela put down her teacup and leaned back. It was quite clear to Henry that she was upset, or rather nervous, and trying to hide it behind a calm demeanour. 

Apparently, that was all the confirmation Randall needed, as he immediately proceeded to ramble about their plan to help him loosen up and de-stress.  
Henry listened quietly for what seemed like an eternity before pinching his nose and letting out yet another sigh of disappointment.  
„Randall –„ He tried to interrupt the now mostly incoherent mumbling, but the other seemed completely lost in thought.  
„Haaaah….. What am I gonna do with you?“ Were the only words Henry could muster before getting up and carrying his empty teacup to the kitchen where he put it in the dishwasher. 

When he got back, Randall had finally stopped mumbling. Not wanting to reanimate the redhead, he turned to Angela instead.  
„I understood that you were trying to help me ‚loosen up‘… Now would you please fill in the gaps?“  
Angela looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact and taking a quick look at Randall before finally explaining their plan in a more coherent matter. 

„So… remember that joke I made? About… sexual advances involving you two?“  
„Oh, you can come up with the most vulgar puns for weeks on end, but now that you actually have to look me in the eye, you can’t even say ‚threesome‘?“  
Henry was obviously-and understandably- displeased with the whole situation. 

He put his face in his hands, seemingly gathering his thoughts before continuing.  
„Okay… Let me guess, Randall somehow got it into his head to have this threesome, and now nothing and nobody can stop him until he gets his way?“  
At that, Randall jumped up and got way too up close to Henry’s face, their noses almost touching.  
„Exactly!“ He exclaimed. 

Henry had leaned back a bit to try and evade the way too sudden invasion of his personal space and now took two steps back to try and calm the redness that was spreading all over his face again. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
Angela was looking back and forth from the way too excited Randall to Henry who was presumably weighing his options.  
Either way, this couldn’t end well. If Henry didn’t give in, Randall would never stop bugging both of them and he would probably find a way to annoy poor Henry even more than he already did. If Henry gave in, though… Who knew what would happen. 

„…Fine.“ She almost jumped at the sudden declaration and stared wide-eyed at Henry, who looked as calm and collected as ever. Apparently, his brain hadn’t quite registered what he had just agreed to, otherwise he would’ve been blushing furiously by now.  
„‘Fine?‘ …So you’re up for it? You’re gonna do it?“ Randall was staring with disbelief.  
„Seriously?“  
„I stand to what I said. Fine. Make of it what you will.“ Henry was the one to avoid eye contact now and after a second, he added: „Well, I’ll be going to bed now.“ 

Once Henry had left, both Randall and Angela were sitting in awe just staring at each other.  
After a long-lasting silence, Randall finally spoke up.  
„I did it!“  
„You mean we did it.“ Angela raised an eyebrow, but smiled up at him.  
„I’ll prepare everything…“ 

He was deep in thought again and Angela didn’t even try to stop him when he walked up the stairs and then straight into a wall. It didn’t seem to bother him, he just held his forehead and continued walking and mumbling to himself.  
Now to hope that Randall would forget all about the whole ordeal and never speak about it again. 

But of course, that didn’t happen.  
Randall had set his eyes on the target, and he sure wasn’t going to look away again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to seperate this into 2 chapters, but chapter 4 was way too short so J suggested I just post it as one chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also, this chapter contains smut (this is my first time writing porn hoo boy) & fluff at the end, so beware!

A few days passed and things had calmed down. Their daily life was back to normal and Randall was making less bad jokes than before.  
It seemed that both Angela and Henry were eager to forget about that evening and what Henry’s approval would entail.   
Henry and Randall had even talked normally a few times that week and Angela was happy to see them get along again. 

While Henry had spent most of the day in his study, Angela had went out shopping with some friends.   
She didn’t come back until late afternoon and was carrying several bags of clothes and groceries.  
When she entered the mansion, she immediately heard loud noises from the kitchen, like someone was making dinner.

‚Didn’t I tell Henry that I would make dinner today…?‘ She was startled for a moment but assumed that he had simply forgotten about it. He was burying himself in work recently, so she wouldn’t be surprised if he forgot something so trivial. Then again, it was suspicious that he would even get up from his desk to carry out the trivial task of cooking something.  
Angela put down the bags on the floor next to the sofa and called out in the general direction of the kitchen: 

„Henry! Didn’t I tell you that I would be making dinner today? Did you forget…?“   
She had been walking towards the kitchen door as she spoke and when she stood in the door frame, she went silent. 

Randall was sitting at the kitchen table, but he wasn’t making dinner. The noises she had heard had been caused by him unpacking several plastic bags that he had placed all over the table.   
Her eyes widened in shock when she saw what most of the bags contained. 

„I…see you went on a shopping spree yourself…?“ She stopped to collect herself and a thought entered her mind.  
„Where did you even get all this?! Surely not here in Monte d'Or, Henry wouldn’t have approved something like…this!“   
She put out her arms to her sides and gestured vaguely at the bags.  
Said bags were mostly black, and they contained every single item one could think of using when it came to sex. Or a threesome. 

Randall had somehow gotten his hands on several bags of toys, condoms, lubricant and several other things Angela couldn’t even name. Just looking at it made her wonder just what exactly Randall had meant when he said he would „prepare everything“.  
„Of course I didn’t buy it here! If I did, Henry would definitely notice and it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore.“  
„I don’t think he wants to be surprised with something like this…“ 

She looked through one of the bags, careful not to touch too man of it's contents.  
„But I wanted to use them tonight!“   
„TONIGHT?!“   
Randall smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up.   
Angela was at a loss for words. After just standing next to him for a moment, she finally broke the silence: „I'll go tell Henry. You have to talk to your partner before doing something as serious as this!“   
„You mean partnerS! I'm talking to you right now, aren’t I?“ 

Not fully comprehending what he meant by his statement, Angela continued to berate him. „You should have told him at least a few days ago! You can’t expect to be okay with any of your shenanigans if you never actually talk to him about your plans! …What do you mean, you’re talking to me?“ 

She had been rambling on for some time and finally registered the meaning of Randall’s words.   
Randall didn’t answer, he just put his head on one hand and used the other to point at the bags.   
„…Alright, so we’re doing this. Tonight. I'm going to tell Henry now. And we will NOT be using any of… whatever all this is.“

She gestured at the bags again.   
„Except for the lubricant. And condoms. Probably.“ She was stammering out the words, trying to look anywhere but at the kitchen table.   
She turned to leave, but Randall grabbed her wrist. „You don’t have to do this if you really don’t want to. Please tell Henry that, too.“   
Angela was surprised, but quickly smiled softly at him. „I will.“   
With that, she left the kitchen and approached Henry’s study.

„Henry?“ She knocked twice.   
„Come in.“ She opened the door and took a breath before opening her mouth-  
„I heard everything. The kitchen walls are very thin. From what I’ve gathered, we can consider ourselves lucky that at least the bedroom walls are rather thick.“   
„You can still say no. We don’t have to do any of this if you’re uncomfortable.“   
„I'm fine. I know you probably think I'm a prude, but believe me when I say I have my reasons.“ He looked down at his desk as if he was reading one of the many neatly organized papers. 

„…We should establish a safeword!“  
„What?“ He looked up at her again.  
„A safeword. If any of us say that word at any point, everyone has to stop what they're doing. We can use it of something starts to hurt or gets too uncomfortable.“  
„I know what a safeword is. I just don’t get why we would need one.“   
He seemed to be annoyed, but Angela could tell he was somewhat grateful to her for proposing the idea.  
„Let’s say… Hmmm… What is something you would never say during sex…?“   
„Let's use ‚Robot‘.“

„Robot? Why…“ She didn’t need to finish her sentence as the reason became quite clear to her when she looked at the right corner of Henry’s desk. A small toy robot was carefully placed there, facing towards Henry. Henry pretended not to notice her happy smile and giggling and didn’t bat an eye.

„I still have to sign a few papers, so if you could…“ He left the sentence unfinished and picked up a pen to sign the paper that was currently lying in front of him.   
Angela took the hint and left, closing the door behind her. Quickly looking into the kitchen, she told Randall to get her and Henry whenever he was ready. 

 

It was rather late and the sun was setting. Angela was reading a book, completely absorbed by the story. A knock on the door startled her and brought her back to reality.   
„Angela? It’s me! I brought Henry, too.“   
„Oh, right…! Come in.“ She put the book in one of the drawers and got up.

Randall entered their bedroom first, followed suit by Henry. The first was carrying one of the bags Angela had seen him sort out earlier that day. Thankfully, this one wasn’t overflowing with weird toys which she couldn’t recognise. Instead, there seemed to be two or three bottles of lubricant and multiple condoms on the bottom. For once, Randall had actually listened to her.  
Both stepped up to her, but while Randall looked nearly ecstatic, Henry didn’t show any particular emotion on his face. She looked at him with pity, but decided against saying anything for now. He walked over to the window, crossing his arms, waiting for Angela and Randall to figure out just what exactly they were planning on doing.

Randall was smiling confidently and took the lead. Making conversation usually made things less awkward, right?   
„‘Robot’, huh?“ He smiled at Henry, who was still looking out the window, and put the bag he had been carrying on the nightstand right next to the bed.. If you payed close attention, you might have noticed Henry’s shoulders relaxing ever so slightly. His reflection in the window showed that a small small smile had spread across his face. 

 

Now the three of them were standing in their dimly lit bedroom, no one saying a word. Angela quickly felt rather awkward and tried to break the silence with small talk about the weather, which was obviously quite counterproductive.   
Randall tried to seem as in control as possible, but even he didn’t know how to actually initiate a threesome. 

Henry stood by the window and listened quietly, but at some point his eyebrow started twitching and his hands tensed up, grabbing the fabric of his shirt. In a flash, he turned around, stalked towards Randall who was taken aback by the sudden action, and kissed him straight on the mouth. He closed his eyes and held onto the fabric of Randall's shirt. This was enough to finally kickstart Randall's instincts and within mere seconds, Henry was pushed onto the bed behind him.  
They eventually had to part to gasp for air, but Randall lost no time and immediately started unbuttoning Henry’s shirt. Henry looked perplexed, but caught himself and almost giggled to see him so eager. Angela had been watching the scene and couldn’t hold back a small chuckle herself. 

Randall looked up at Henry with puppy eyes, looking like he was about to cry. „Are you laughing at me?“ He was obviously faking it, but Henry’s heart still skipped a beat. His eyes widened and the blush on his cheeks became even deeper.  
Angela couldn’t help but to burst out laughing then and there. Henry looked almost hurt by her reaction, but joined in soon after.   
„This isn’t how it’s supposed to go, this should be sexy!“ Randall was trying hard not to laugh himself, but someone had to keep it together and apparently this time, that someone wasn’t going to be Henry.   
He huffed and opened the last button on Henry’s shirt, pulling it down his arms to his wrists. Suddenly very aware that he was the only one in the room who was currently half naked, Henry somewhat panicked. „A-Angela, don’t you want to... join us…?“ He had to pause mid sentence to take in a sharp breath when Randall started licking and biting at his neck. 

At this point, Henry’s left hand was crumpling the bedsheet while the right one was gripping Randall’s hair, seemingly holding on for dear life.   
Angela was still giggling , but decided to help Henry out. „Only because you asked so nicely!“   
She placed herself behind Randall and started unbuttoning his shirt too, which wasn’t an easy task considering she had to try and look over Randall’s shoulder or just feel around for the next button. After the second one, she gave up and let out a defeated sigh. It was Randall’s turn to chuckle when he saw the look on her face. Henry would’ve gladly joined in, but he was rather preoccupied with holding back any noises he was about to make. His left hand, that had previously crumpled the sheets, was now placed in front of his mouth to muffle loud noises. 

Randall had moved downwards, leaving a trace of hickeys and bitemarks all over Henry’s neck and collarbone. He was now mouthing over his nipples, and the cold breaths Randall had let out when laughing caused Henry to shiver. Randall looked up at him with glazed eyes, clearly not fully there anymore. When Henry saw the goofy smile on his face, he cupped his face with his hands and kissed him again, this time definitely not out of frustration.

When they parted, Angela pulled on Randall's collar, dragging him back a little. At first, Randall protested, she was pulling him away from Henry after all, but she seemed to have a plan in mind so he decided to get off of Henry for the time being. He sat next to his legs and watched as Angela took his place kissing Henry. However, instead of placing her hands on his chest, she used them to deftly unzip Henry’s pants, pulling them down just a bit in the process. This left her with a very startled Henry. He accidently bit down on her tongue which had been exploring his mouth. He didn’t bite down particularly hard, but it still caused Angela to pull away, letting out a surprised „Mmph?!“.

Henry simply stared at her before registering what had just happened. He apologized to her profusely, rambling on and on until she pressed their lips together again, positively silencing him.  
Realizing what Angela was trying to do, Randall had gotten up from the bed to look through the bag he had placed on the nightstand. He took out all of the bag’s contents and placed them next to it.He chose a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube and put the small pile of condoms in arms range of the bed so they could be reached without having to get up.

Lube in hand, he climbed back onto the bed. Angela had managed to pull down Henry’s pants, as well as his boxers, to his ankles. In the process, she had also taken off her own clothes and carelessly thrown them on the floor, leaving herself and Henry completely exposed.   
When Randall joined them again, she was slowly licking up Henry’s inner thigh, leaving a trail of saliva slowly running down his legs. She proceeded to take his half hard cock in her hand, stroking it until it was leaking pre-cum. Henry had covered his mouth again, he was biting his lip and visibly shaking. Randall had taken of his underwear as well, but was still wearing his shirt. He had presumably just completely forgotten about it’s existence.

„Here, you should use some of this! It’s strawberry flavoured!“ Randall was as excited as ever and Angela took the lubricant from his hand to have a better look at it. Henry was eyeing the bottle with disbelief. „Where did you-? Actually, no. Why did it have to be strawberry flavoured?“  
His question went unanswered as Angela had read some of the text on the back of the bottle, apparently approving it’s ingredients. She was starting to share Randall’s excitement and squeezed a good amount of lubricant into her open hand.   
She gave the opened bottle back to Randall and started rubbing her fingers together, warming up the cold liquid and spreading it all over her hands. Henry was about to protest again when she placed her hands back on his cock, thoroughly covering his sensitive skin with the lube. It was still rather cool and he felt a shiver run down his spine at the touch. He wasn’t entirely sure whether that shiver came from excitement or the cold lubricant, though. 

Randall had placed the bottle next to the pillow, so he was sitting on the upper end of the bed next to Henry’s chest. He was in a prime spot to continue his previous efforts of half heartedly leaving hickeys all over his body. So while Randall attempted again to mark his body with his teeth, Angela lowered her head just enough to take the head of his cock into her mouth. She outlined it with her tongue, lowering her head further ever so slowly. 

With both of them giving him this kind of attention at the same time, Henry couldn’t even dream of holding back. He squeezed his shut, not wanting to look his friends in the eye. As ashamed as he was of the sometimes rather high pitched moans that were leaving his mouth, his partners seemed to enjoy them all the more and took them as encouragement to try even harder.   
Randall used both his hands to play with his nipples, sometimes flicking or squeezing them, causing Henry to flinch almost every time. Angela was expertly using her tongue on his lower region, making him wonder how/when/where she had learned this skill. He didn’t have much time to ponder the question, his breathing was getting faster and he felt sweat running down his back, dampening the pillow he was leaning on. His hands had at some point grabbed Randall’s shirt on their own accord, holding onto anything within range.   
All the different sensations he felt were quickly getting overwhelming. He didn’t know what to concentrate on anymore and lost his focus.   
„A-Angela…!“

He had meant to inform her of his feelings, of it all being too much for him, but he couldn’t form a coherent thought, nonetheless a complete sentence. Luckily Randall had caught onto his body language and stopped moving his hands. They were lying on Henry’s chest, exuding warmth and feeling his quick heartbeat. He leaned down and kissed Henry, muffling the other’s moans and whimpers.   
Angela was intent on finishing him off and took his whole length into her mouth, making him thrust upwards uncontrollably. He came shortly after, his whole body twitching and shivering.   
Randall’s face was right in front of his, their noses almost touching. Henry could do nothing but look up at him through lowered lashes, trying to focus on his face. 

Angela swallowed most of his cum, licking up what had dripped down from her mouth. (Apparently, strawberry tastes pretty good.)   
Taking a deep breath, Henry tried to clear his head to regain the ability to form a coherent sentence. After a moment of just taking time to breathe, his mind and body had somewhat calmed down. He still didn’t trust his voice, so he simply muttered something that sounded vaguely like „Thank you“.  
Now that is head was clearer, he realised that there was a problem: 

Neither Angela nor Randall had orgasmed. Yet. Yet?  
„Err…I… Don’t you want to…?“ He didn’t really know what to say. That mixed with his mind still being foggy caused him to give up on trying to say anything out loud. Instead, he looked at both of his partners questioningly, trying to convey his thoughts through his expression. 

The two of them seemed to understand. „We can stop here if you’d like, it’s fine by me.“ Angela spoke softly, as if she was trying not to scare him off. Randall nodded affirmatively, confirming that he agreed with her statement.  
„Or..“ Angela began, looking down at him with half lidded eyes and a smirk on her face, „…you could return the favour.“ She looked directly into his eyes, never breaking eye contact.

Does this woman have no shame at all? He was used to seeing this kind of expression on Randall, but Angela? Then again, he had never seen this side of her before, so there was a lot to learn.  
He didn’t even notice that he was staring right back at Angela with his mouth agape until Randall booped his nose with his index finger, causing him to snap back to reality and processing Angela’s words.   
He thought about it and came to the conclusion that he had enough energy left to continue, so he nodded and sat up, leaning against the wall behind the bed.   
„I think I'll return the favour. Or… I'll try to… I-I mean, you're really good at…that…“ He was still stumbling on his own words, but Angela beamed down at him and thanked him for the compliment. The casual atmosphere helped him relax and he soon recovered from his breathlessness. 

Randall was thrilled, he hadn’t expected Henry to agree. Eyes shining, he planted a clumsy kiss on Henry’s lips. It didn’t last very long, Randall was too eager to take things slow now. Knowing something bad was going to happen if she didn’t step in, Angela gently placed a hand on Randall’s shoulder, reminding him that they were taking their time so it would be easier to communicate for everyone involved. They had agreed to especially look out for Henry, so Randall would have to control himself. 

Looking back at her, Randall’s attitude changed and he visibly calmed down. He sat back on his knees and opened the last few buttons of the shirt he was still wearing, taking it off and discarding it on the floor.   
„So, how are we gonna do this?“ He looked at Angela, then at Henry. They would need to switch their positions and adjust to their new plan. Henry was still a little dizzy, he probably wasn’t going to be of much help for now. He decided to turn to Angela instead, trying to give Henry more time to collect himself. „Well, I guess I should trade places with Henry. I think that would be the most comfortable solution.“ Randall nodded, not quite sure what he was going to be doing.   
Several ideas came to mind, but he didn’t want to overdo it today. He couldn’t decide what would be the most acceptable thing to do in this situation.   
While he was still trying to figure out his new position, Henry had come back to his senses and switched places with Angela. She was now sitting up against the wall, adjusting the pillows to make herself more comfortable. Henry looked distressed, to say the least. He had his doubts that he would be able to perform nearly as good as Angela had and really didn’t want to disappoint. 

„You have to stop worrying so much! Just try your best and you'll be fine. You're always so good at everything you do! You don’t need to be perfect all the time. Especially not when you're doing it for the first time.“ Angela’s kind words did give him some courage, and they definitely made him feel some type of way, but for now he had to concentrate on the task at hand. Surely, they would talk about this experience again later. Maybe he could bring it up then. 

Henry wasn’t sure whether he should wait for instructions or just go for it, but he knew that he was teribbly bad at winging things most of the time. He tried to think back to see if he had ever made any kind of experience that could help him in a situation like this, but his mind had gone blank.  
Randall had sat to the side, still weighing his options, when he decided he’d had enough and blatantly asked: „Henry, can I fuck you?“   
He was completely serious. Henry was so taken aback by the question that he almost fell off the bed, making Angela laugh again. „Randall, you can’t just ask something like that! Look at him!“ She couldn’t stop laughing, but Randall didn’t let himself get distracted. He kept looking at Henry, who opened his mouth just to close it again. 

„It’s fine if you say no, you know. Just a thought.“ Randall was prepared to accept his fate and tried to think of a different position for himself, when Henry finally found his voice again. „I’m not sure if I'm very good at multi-tasking, but I guess we'll find out now.“   
Now it was Angela’s and Randall’s turn to stare in disbelief. Had Henry just made a joke? Did that count as a joke? He was smiling awkwardly, so it probably had been a joke. 

Randall caught himself first. „You just do your thing and I‘‘ll do the rest. Just leave it to me!“  
Both Angela and Henry silently agreed that it may not be the best idea to just leave things to Randall. It’s not that they didn’t trust him, they were just very aware that he was the most easily excitable one out of the three of them. „Don’t worry, I'll keep an eye on him.“ Angela reassured, hoping to give Henry some peace of mind. „Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?“ Randall was pouting, but didn’t take it too personally. He took his glasses of and got up again to carefully place them on the nightstand. 

Henry was sitting on his knees, his hands in front of him. He didn’t know how to begin and looked at Angela for help. She thought he looked adorable,but didn’t say it out loud out of fear to embarrass him further. „Just start the same way I did and work your way up. It'll come naturally at some point.“ Henry nodded, taking in the advice and thinking back to what Angela had done. Some of it was blurry in his mind, but at least the starting point was clear now.   
He crawled forward a bit, placing his hands on Angela’s thighs. He gulped, still trying to find the confidence that seemed to come to his partners so easily. At last, he bent forward, licking up Angela’s inner thigh in a similar manner she had done.   
Preoccupied with slowly licking up first her right and then her left thigh, he didn’t notice Randall selecting a condom and different lube. Randall rolled the condom down his cock , then placed himself back on the bed. He placed his hand firmly on Henry’s ass, obviously trying to hold back and think before he acts. It still made Henry jerk out of surprise, which in turn made Angela glare up at Randall, telling him to give a warning next time. 

She gently placed her hand on Henry’s head, combing through his hair. He seemed to calm down, his breath slowing down again. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, he looked even more determined than before.  
Her hand still tangled in his hair, he started to lick up her inner thigh to her clit, using is tongue to massage the sensitive bundle of nerves. He wasn’t bad at it, but in Angela’s opinion, he was moving agonizingly slow. She bit her lip and looked down at him, letting out a quiet whimper whenever his tongue hit the perfect spot.   
Meanwhile, Randall had opened the new bottle of lube, spreading some on his fingers before giving a warning to Henry; „This might be a little cold…“  
First, he spread his asscheeks with his right hand while pouring the lubricant down. He put the bottle aside and proceeded to use his thumb to spread it around his asshole. He was only using slight pressure, not quite penetrating him yet. 

Henry’s tongue had quickened it’s movements, much to Angela’s delight. She was thoroughly enjoying herself and tightened her grip on Henry’s hair, spurring him on.   
Using one finger, Randall slowly pushed it inside Henry’s hole, trying to go as slow as possible. His pace seemed to be just right, Henry let out something like a disgruntled moan, but didn’t complain otherwise. When he felt Henry had adjusted to the new feeling, he started moving his finger, slowly pulling and pushing.   
When he had just inserted his second finger, he briefly looked up at Angela who was breayjomg heavily. Jer mouth was slightly agape and all her attention was focused on Henry. He might've felt jealous if he hadn’t been about to insert a third finger.  
He fingered him for a while, pushing his fingers in up to his knuckles,until he decided he was prepared enough. Henry wanted to close his eyes, the burning sensation made him dizzy again. He didn’t dare close his eyes however, since he needed them to guide his tongue while pleasuring Angela. Plus, she was roughly pulling at his hair at this point, so closing his eyes probably wouldn’t do much good. Randall slowly pulled out his fingers and used more of the lubricant for his now definitely erect cock. At first, Henry felt relieved, thinking he had endured everything Randall planned to do. He was unpleasantly surprised when Randall was nice enough to tell Henry „I‘ll put it in now“ before steadily pushing his tip against his entrance, applying more and more pressure. Henry let out small moans and whimpers, but he was still trying to hold back and not be too loud. He felt exposed, but he was too prideful to admit to himself that he was enjoying it.   
Even though Randall had taken his time to carefully prepare him, it still hurt quite a bit. He hadn’t noticed that tears had formed in his eyes until they were already running down his face. It was more humiliating than anything else, but Angela just wiped them away with her free hand. „Does it hurt a lot?“ She sounded out of breath, which somehow made him feel a little proud. „I-it's… bearable..“

Henry looked up with a tight lipped smile. Randall had stopped his movements to listen to their conversation and his expression changed to one of concern when he heard the time of Henry’s voice.   
„Are you alright? Should I pull out? Or go slower?“ The words came out too fast, but Henry managed to understand them. „It's alright. I just have to…adjust.“ He tried to find a better word, but couldn’t come up with anything, so he just pushed back towards Randall to tell him to continue. Randall was still concerned, but his growing excitement soon overpowered every other emotion he might have felt.  
He quickened his pace periodically, tightening his grip on Henry’s hips enough to be sure to leave marks. Henry was reduced to a whimpering mess at some point, his body was still trying to handle all the new sensations that were thrown at it. He tried to keep up and use his tongue to push up into Angela while also keeping up with Randall’s rhythm. The sound of their ragged breathing and moaning filled the room and Henry wished that the walls were soundproof, not that there were any neighbouring houses anyway.   
His thought process quickly melted into thin air when Randall’s hands gripped his hips particularly hard, pushing deeply into him as he came. He assumed that Angela came shortly after him, but he couldn’t really concentrate on his surroundings much. Actually, he couldn’t concentrate much at all. All he knew was that he himself and Angela were trembling and Randall’s grip was getting less painful the longer he stayed still. Angela’s grip on his hair had disappeared completely, but she sometimes tucked a loose strand behind his ear.

Everyone stayed still for a minute or so afterwards, catching their breath and generally trying to keep their eyes open. Randall pulled out of Henry, taking of the used condom and closing it off with a knot as he sat on the edge of the bed. Henry pushed himself up, wincing at the pain in his lower body. He looked around the bed, assessing the situation.  
The conclusion he came to was „What a fucking mess.“.  
„So you liked it?“ Randall turned and grinned at him. „I know you like to clean up around the house when you're stressed, so this should be heaven for you, right?"

„Ugh,stop teasing him already! Consider yourself lucky to have a partner who puts up with your spontaneous outbursts of sexual creativity.“   
„‘My spontaneous outburstsof sexual creativity?‘ Angela, are you sure there were no strange ingredients in that lube?“ Randall laughed and Angela crawled over and hit him on the back of his head. „Ow! This isn’t how you’re supposed to treat your loving partner!“ He didn’t stop laughing and Angela gave up on trying to talk some sense into him. She simply sighed and got up from the bed, collecting soke of the clothes everyone had thrown on the floor. 

„I'll put these in the washing machine. And I'll take a shower. I call dips on the bathroom upstairs!“ She winked at the two men on the bed and left the room, smiling to herself.   
Henry stared after her, wishing she had stayed. He really didn’t want to be alone with Randall right now. He could feel the awkwardness creeping up on him. He flopped back down onto the bed, pushing his face into the surprisingly fluffy pillow. It smelled like Angela. There was a hint of his own cologne, but it was mostly covered up by her perfume. Father a few seconds of inhaling the scent of the pillow, he put his head on his arms and stared at the wall in front of him. 

It was silent for a while. At one point Randall had gotten up to put a pair of pants on and throw the condom away. When he came back, he sat back down and gently placed a hand on Henry’s lower back. The touch was so faint and soft that Henry almost didn’t notice it was there at all. He turned his head to the side so he could look at Randall. He figured it would be even more awkward to live in a house together with someone who you can’t even make eye contact with after sex. 

Randall seemed concerned, almost sad, but when Henry turned and looked at him, his frown quickly turned into a smile. „How're you doing?“   
„I'd say I’m fine, but I haven’t tried to sit up yet. So I don’t rink I can give you an accurate answer.“ Henry seemed as stern and stuck up as ever, although Randall could swear he did seem more relaxed than before. Maybe it was just wishful thinking.   
„I got this from downstairs…“ Randall held up his right hand so Henry could see the small bottle in it. Henry hadn’t noticed him holding it. It only had some fancy name written on it so Henry wasn’t entirely sure what was in it.   
„You can out it on those marks I left…“ he pointed towards Henry’s hips where he had grabbed him before, „…it should help with the pain. And it'll probably cover them up pretty well, too. Not that I want you to cover them up. But you probably don’t want to be running around with weird marks all over your neck.“ Randall avoided his eyes, but held the bottle out for him to take it. 

Henry stared at Randall, them at the bottle in his hand. „…Thank you.“ He took the bottle, inspecting the backside to look for instructions on how to apply it.   
„Don't mention it! Oh, I think Angela’s done. Do you wanna go first or…?“ The sound of running water had stopped and they could her the bathroom door opening. Shortly after, Angela stood in the doorway, a towel wrapped around her. She looked at them with a bit of curiosity. She noticed the bottle in Henry’s hand and figured Randall had actually given aftercare a thought when he had went shopping. She was almost surprised that he had actually planned ahead that far, usually he only saw what was right in front of him.

She wandered towards the closet, pulling out a nightdress. „It’s late. You should hurry and clean up, I really want to change the sheets before going to bed.  
Both Randall and Henry looked somewhat embarrassed, but Randall quickly got over it and got up. I'll be claiming the shower then!“ He grabbed a towel and pyjamas from the closet, taking the towel from Angela with on the way.   
Angela changed into her nightgown and Henry pretended to still be reading the instructions on the back if the bottle Randall had given him. He could hear Angela giggle when she was done, but he didn’t bother to look up. He was getting rather sleepy just laying around…

„Henry, I'm really sorry bit I cannot let you sleep in that bed!“ His head jerked up. Had he dozed off? It couldn’t have been for very long, the shower was still running and Angela was standing over him, holding fresh bedsheets and some pillowcases. „S-sorry, I just dozed off…“ He pushed himself up to his knees, wincing at the pain all over his body. He had been prepared for die discomfort, but he hadn’t expected it to be this bad.   
Angela watched him sit up and took the bottle from his hand. „When you get back and dry off, I'll help you out some of this on.“ He wanted to protest, saying he could very well carry out such a trivial task by himself, but Angela’s tone made it clear she wouldn’t accept any objections. The water stopped running and he nodded, slowly getting up, trying to cause himself as little pain as possible. His whole body was aching, but it didn’t impact his over all movements tok much. Randall came back dressed in his pyjamas and handed Henry a towel. He saw Angela holding the bedsheets and hurried over to help her. The bed was pretty big, so it would definitely be easier to work together.   
Henry watched them briefly and went off to the bathroom to finally take a hot shower and soothe the aches and pains he was feeling.

\--

The shower was calming and it did help soothe the pain in his body, it couldn’t help him calm his mind, though. Would things change between them now? Hopefully not. Surely he was just making things up and scaring himself. He couldn’t help but to think about the possible consequences. Randall wasn’t the type to over think and over analyse, and Angela had nothing to worry about. He stepped out of the shower feeling better physically, but he had spent the whole time thinking about all the things he'd done wrong, things he could've done better.   
Entering the bedroom, Angela and Randall had put clean sheets on the bed and Angela was just about to get Henry’s pyjamas out of the closet for him.   
„Oh, you’re done! Come sit on the bed, I'll put some of that soothing balm stuff on.“

She acted completely normal, like nothing had ever happened. Henry hesitated, but eventually he tried to forget about his own concerns. He sat down on the bed while Angela put his pyjamas down next to him. Randall sat up and put his arms around Henry’s neck, halfheartedly hugging him from behind. He closed his eyes and leaned onto Henry, who smiled and appreciated the cuddles.

Angela started to put on the soothing balm, working from Henry’s neck to his chest and then his hips. She had to pull Randall away to get to his backside. Grumbling, Randall finally let go and laid down again, seemingly half asleep already. Angela chuckled and her laughter was contagious, so Henry joined in.   
He wanted to thank her for not treating him any different than before, but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth. Why was a simple „Thank you“ so hard to say? He settled on just placing his head on Angela’s shoulder. She seemed to understand him, she always did, even when he couldn’t put his feelings into words. He closed his eyes. „Thank you.“ He had meant to say more, a lot more, but both of them knew that they would talk about their experiences tomorrow, so there was no need to rush. A good night’s sleep would help them clear their mind and sort their thoughts. He raised his head and Angela gave him a peck on the cheek before she lied down next to Randall, leaving enough space for Henry in the middle.

Allowing the balm to settle in, Henry stood up and opened their bedroom window. Not only to try and get rid of the smell of sex that was still faint in the air, but also because it was much cooler outside at night and he needed some fresh air. Mostly the first reason, though. 

He looked out over the city for a minute or two and changed into his pyjamas, joining Angela and Randall in the bed they now shared. Randall was fast asleep, but he still somehow managed to put his arm around Henry. Trying not to wake him up, Henry laid extremely still while Angela pulled the cover up over all of them.

„Goodnight, Henry.“ He couldn’t see her face as clearly anymore, but it sounded like she was smiling. 

„Goodnight.“


End file.
